Amnesia
by LilyWhyNot
Summary: Et si Damon avait sa Lexi, comment l'histoire se serait déroulée?Et si elle était aussi la meilleure amie de Katherine Pierce qu'elle connaît depuis plus de deux siècle? Lia est une vampire au caractère bien trempée ayant vécu à la fin du 18e siècle en pleine révolution française,seul problème, elle ne se souvient plus de sa vie humaine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

\- Tu sais à quoi sers un téléphone?! Une semaine que je t'appelle!s'énerva une certaine brune dans son téléphone

\- Et une semaine que je t'ignore et profite de ce que l'Europe m'offre... Le temps passe vite quand on est immortelle Kate, c'est fou ! s'amusa son interlocutrice, Que me vaut l'honneur de tes appels à répétitions ?

\- Pour faire court : Mystic Falls, sosie, frères Salvatore et un bar qui t'offre de l'alcool de qualité pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- De l'alcool, du Sang et Damon comme au bon vieux temps en d'autres termes... J'en suis !

\- Alors Lia, Que le jeu commence !

\- Allons rendre une petite visite que les habitant de cette ville ne sont pas prêt d'oublier Katherine!

* * *

**Alors voila le prologue de mon histoire qui se déroule juste après le bal masqué, j'espére que vous appréciait la mise en bouche. Le chapitre 1 ne devrait pas tarder et comme il s'agit de ma toute première histoire tous les commentaires constructif sont acceptés et prit en compte ( soyez pas trop violent non plus xP) Je vous Dit donc Tchuss Les Gens et à bientôt ! ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde, alors je ne posséde rien (sinon Damon et Klaus serait avec moi) et petite précision les écrits en gras signifient qu'ils parlent français. Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_**:**

\- Pourquoi es-tu dans la baignoire de mon frère?

-Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ?

-Est-ce une invitation Lia ?

-Qui sait, Damon?

Damon déviseagea la vampire en train de barboter dans la baignoire de son frère, pas plus génée que ça de s'y être introduit sans y avoir été conviée: Ses cheveux blonds d'or relevés dans un chignon lui donnait un air négligé, ses yeux bleues glaces pétillaient de malice et son sourire sarcastique n'avait pas quitterr son visage depuis le début de leur conversation. Descendant encore son regard, Damon fit la moue face à la mousse du bain qui dissimulait le corps de la demoiselle juste à la naissace de sa poitrine.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois? Sourit ironiquement Lia en coupant Damon dans sa contemplation.

\- Ton sens de la répartie m'avait manquée, dit le brun sur le même ton; La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, tu était à Paris pour, je cite, "un retour aux sources" .Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Et bien comme tu peux le constater **mon cher**, Je prend un bain mousseux... L'invitation tient toujours tu sais ?

\- Avec plaisir... mais à un autre moment **Chérie!** répondit Damon en haussant les épaules

Lia fit la moue avant de défaire son chignon d'un geste vif et de plonger entièrement son corps dans l'eau.

\- Des vêtements t'attendent dans ma chambre lorsque tu arrêteras de bouder, soupira Damon

\- Les vêtements peuvent attendre, rétorque la blonde en sortant la tête de l'eau, Dis mois plus tôt ou tu caches ton alcool Damon?

\- Va savoir, ricana le brun, rejoins moi dans le salon après ! dit -il en sortant de la salle de bain de Stefan au son du rire cristallin de Lia

\- L'alcool est dans ton tiroir à sous-vêtements! s'esclaffa la blonde avant de replonger dans le bain.

* * *

Damon se servit un verre de son Bourbon avant de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils de la maison Salvatore, pensif: Lia était sa meilleure amies, avec avantages mais sa meilleure amie quand même, sa Lexi en quelque sorte. Mais par le plus grand des hasards, il a fallu que la blonde soit aussi la meilleure amie et la partenaire dans le crime de Katherine Pierce,étant toutes les deux manipulatrices et "direct" même carrément garce quand elles le voulaient. Et après les frasques de Katherine au bal masqué, Lian n'était surement pas la par hasard: La blonde ferait certainement tous pour sortir Katherine de la tombe et s'enfuir avant qu'ils aient pu dire "Ouf"... Ou pire: elles s'allieraient, formant un duo mortel et innarêtable. Damon grimaça à cette pensée et avala cul sec sa boisson avant d'être interrompu par une voix moqueuse

\- Tu ne devrais pas grimacer, ce n'est pas ta plus belle expression, et encore moins quand tu bois Damon !

Lia venait de pénetrer dans le salon (lien de la tenue sue mon profil) de sa démarche droite et confiante, digne des plus grandes mannequins, ses cheveux déja sec après son bain. Damon contempla à nouveau la blonde qui se servait un verre de bourbon: chacun de ses gestes etaient précis, gracieux et pour une certaine raison le fascinait: l'élégance à la française...

\- Tu sais qu'à force de me fixer ainsi, je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes, **Mon amour!** dit moqueusement la blonde

\- Tu parles d'amour maintenant, c'est nouveau ça, répliqua l'ainée des Salvatore

\- Je te retourne la question! Une rumeur prétend que le grand vampire Damon Salvatore serait amoureux d'une jeune fille ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau a une de nos connaissances communes, fit la blonde d'un ton magistral

\- La rumeur s'appelerait-elle Katherine Pierce ? se renseigna Damon

\- Tu aimerais bien que je te le dise hein ? ria la française en s'affalant sur le sofa, Alors Damon vraie ou fausse rumeur ?

\- La jalousie n'est pas ta meilleure expression, surtout quand tu bois, fit innocement le vampire. Et toi, que penses-tu de cette rumeur ?

La jeune femme ( enfin "jeune"...) éclata de rire avant de passer une de ses méches de cheveux derrière son oreille et parler:

\- Je pense, mon cher Damon, que tu serais parfaitement capable de refaire les mêmes erreurs que celle que tu as faite dans ta longue vie de vieux vampire de 175 ans.

\- Dit-elle, à l'âge de 244 ans, fit le brun en allant se resservir un verre

\- Touché! s'esclaffa Lia, Allez **Chaton**! Un toast ! dit-elle en se levant.

\- Et à quoi **Crevette**? demanda le brun en venant en face de la blonde qu'il dépassait d'une tête

\- Mmmmmh... A nous! Et que le sang ne cesse jamais de couler! ria la blonde en levant son verre en direction de Damon

\- **Santé! ** sourit Damon en trinquant avec sa meilleure amie

Les deux vampires avalèrent d'une traite leur boisson puis le brun posa la question qui lui brulait les lêvres depuis le retour de la blonde:

\- Katherine sait que tu est ici je suppose, mais tu dois savoir qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment t'aider vu qu'elle est bloquée dans la crypte?

\- M'aider ? Voyons Damon, comment peut tu penser que je suis la pour Katherine et pas pour toi ? fit Lia d'un air outrée, en plus j'ignorais que Kate était dans une crypte, la pauvre...

\- Tu mériterais un oscar de la meilleure actrice , dit Damon en levant les yeux

La blonde sourit avant de poser son verre et de se diriger vers la sortie

-Ou vas-tu ? la questionna le Salvatore

\- Et bien je vais boire une vraie boisson à 37° au bar du coin! dit la blonde comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence, tu m'accompagnes?

* * *

-Alors voila le célébre Mystic Grill !

Damon et Lia venait d'arriver et étaient à présent en train de boire, assis au bar, tout en cherchant une personne capable d'étancher leur soif, en d'autres termes, de servir de sac de sang

\- Yup! Tu trouveras ton bonheur sans aucun probléme! ricana le brun

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, sourit tranquillement la blonde, D'ailleurs Damon, Ou est ton frère? Combien de temps que je n'ai pas vus Stefan?

\- Stefan est... au lycée en train de faire des maths et draguer des pom-pom girls ! dit sarcastiquement le vampire en buvant de sa boisson

\- Quel ton amer ! fit Lia d'un ton malicieux, serais-ce à cause d'un certain sosie qui sort avec ton frère?

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse! contra Damon en tentant de changer de sujet

Lia ricana avant de se tourner pour parler et surtout faire de l'œil au barman "Elle n'a pas changée" songea Damon en soupirant. Tandis que le barman s'éloignait pour aller chercher d'autres boissons, Damon profita de l'humer légére de Lia pour se renseigner

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'aménes à Mystic Falls?

\- Visite Touristique... Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules

\- Tu détestes les villes de campagne. Contra Damon

\- Visite à mon meilleure amie? Fit-elle avec un air d'ange

\- Tu parles de moi? Ou de Katherine plutôt, se moqua Damon

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel puis prit les bouteilles que le barman venait de placer à coté d'elle avant de s'éloigner servir les autres clients

\- Dis moi comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? La petite amie de Stefan? fit Lia en se servant son troisième verre en même pas une heure

\- Elena Gilbert, mais comment sais-tu qu'elle sort avec Stefan? lui demanda Damon en lui prenant la bouteille des mains pour se servir à son tour

\- Je t'ai dis que les rumeurs allaient vite non? ricana la vampire, En plus ce n'et pas si difficile que ça à deviner vu ton intonation.

Damon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone

-En parlant du Loup... soupira-t-il

-Elena? se renseigna la blonde

-Nope, Saint Stefan! Si vous voulez bien m'excusez **Mademoiselle**, dit ironiquement Damon

\- **Bien sur mon bon Monsieur**, rit Lia

Damon s'écarta du bar pour répondre à son frère tandis que la française écoutait discrètement la conversation des Salvatore

\- Alors, le sosie n'est jamais rentrée chez elle après le bal, pensa la blonde en finissant le verre de Damon, Kate avait raison, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser ici. Alors, que se passe-t-il? feint-elle en voyant Damon revenir

\- Roméo a perdu Juliette ! soupira Damon

\- Magnifique comparaison, rit Lia

\- Leves toi, on part d'ici princesse !

\- Pour aller ou ?demanda la vampire

\- Toi qui était si préssée de voir Stefan, on dirait bien que ton souhait s'est réalisé, fit Damon en se dirigeant vers la sortie du Grill

\- Si tu savais..., Sourit la blonde en le suivant vers la porte

* * *

Et voila le premier Chapitre: bon oui Lia est un peu garce sur les bords mais bon, elle est la meilleure amie de Damon et Katherine, fallait pas s'attendre à voir arriver un bisounours non plus X) Si je dois poser un visage sur le personnage je dirais Cara Delevingne: blonde, yeux bleues et j'adore le style! Je vais repondre A vos commentaire maintenant:

**Katiedu946: J'ai changée et c'est vrai que ça fait mieux. Et si ça le fait c'est en partie grâce à toi et à ta relecture! **

**Klaroline-stebekah-forever: Lexi est la meilleure amie de Stefan et comme Lia est la meilleure amie de Damon et que je ne voulais pas répeter deux fois meilleure amie, j'ai utilisée Lexi! Et pour Klaus...Je garde tout pour Moi xp Mais ne t'inquiétes pas je l'aime trop pour l'oublier et comme le prochain chapitre sera l'épisode "Rose" Tu vas pouvoir avoir une pièce du puzzle pour ce qui est de la perte de mémoire de Lia ( Quelle magnifique teaser je viens de faire)! **

**Lea michaelson: ET bien la voila ! j'espere que tu a appréciée ce chapitre!**

Merci pour vos commentaires et pour les visites que je reçois! Dites moi ce que vouz avez pensez de ce chapitre et si il y a des choses à améliorer ou que vous aimeriez voir arriver par la suite (Dans la limite du possible) Laissez des reviews car on dit qu'un chaton pikachu viens au monde à chaque commentaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour le retard ! Mais ce qui sont en terminale comprennent sans doute la galère APB** ! **Voila quand même un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! Ainsi que la rencontre explosive d'Elena et Lia!**

Je ne posséde pas Vampire Diaries car sinon la star serait Caroline et pas le bébé qu'est Elena!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Damon et Lia venait d'arriver et attendait maintenant Stefan derrière le lycée de Mystic Falls. Tandis que Damon vérifiait son téléphone, la blonde, appuyée sur le capot de la camaro bleu, semblait plus interréssée par sa nouvelle manucure qu'autre chose. Finalement, Stefan arriva avec son air soucieux habituel, "Il doit être le vampire le plus ridée de toute l'histoire" pensa ironiquement Lia.

-Damon, Tu es là et ...Lia?! Que fais tu ici? soupira -t-il avant de grogner à la vue de la blonde nonchallament posée sur la voiture.

\- Stefan , je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, je vais bien, merci, et toi? Dit la française en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Lia va passer une durée indéterminée chez nous, petit frère, continua tranquillement l'ainée Salvatore

-Et comme par hasard, elle arrive quand Elena disparaît! s'écria le cadet

Damon fronça les sourcils en regardant la blonde qui était retournée dans la contemplation de ses ongles, comme-çi les accusations de Stefan ne la concernait pas

-Lia n'a rien à voir avec ça, contra Damon

-Et Katherine? répliqua l'accusateur

-Katherine est dans la tombe. Je l'ai enfermée moi-même. Répondit le vampire au yeux bleues

-Tu en es sur? renchérit Stefan, On sait tous l'influence qu'elle a sur toi, sans oublier Lia qui aurait et qui l'a sans doute aidée!

Damon allait fustiger son frère et défendre sa meilleure amie, mais à peine eu-t-il ouvert la bouche que Stefan s'était retrouvé, le torse plaqué contre sa voiture, Lia l'immobilisant.

-Ecoute moi bien Stefan, murmura dangeureusement la blonde à l'oreille du Salvatore. Premièrement j'ai fais l'effort de venir ici alors que peu m'importe le sort de ta Juliette, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, c'est du pareille au même pour moi. Deuxièment, n'accuse pas quelqu'un qui peut t'arracher n'importe lequels de tes organes, et ceux, même si cette personne est la meilleure amie de ton frère et enfin troisièmement, Fit la blonde en retournant Stefan est le prenant par le cou pour le re-plaquer encore plus violemment sur le parechoc, Ne parles plus jamais de moi en faisant comme-çi je n'étais pas là, je déteste être ignorée.

Soupirant face au caractère impulsive de la française, Damon posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière pour l'écarter de son frère

\- Je viens de refaire la carrosserie Lia! se plaignat-il, Si tu veux le plaquer, fais le contre un arbre.

La blonde relacha sont otage qui l'a fusilla du regard avant de questionner les frères Salvatore sur la prochaine étapes

\- Katherine avait dit que quelque chose risquait d'arriver à Elena, informa Damon

\- Et bien sur tu ne la pas laisser finir sa phrase hein? souffla d'exaspérement Lia

-Je croyais qu'elle mentait, Comment je pouvais savoir que pour une fois, la vérité allait sortir de sa bouche? se défendit-il

-En l'écoutant par exemple? proposa ironiquement Lia

Stefan, voyant son frère sur le point de répliquer les coupa en clamant qu'il allait voir Katherine

\- Enfin une bonne idée, allons-y, commença Lia sur le point de s'éloigner

-N'y penses même pas , grogna Damon, je vais te dire ce qui vas se passer Stefan: On va aller la voir, elle va négocier sa liberté, on va être assez idiots pour accepter et elle finira par se venger, nous laissant sans aucune sortie de secours!

-Peu importe, fit Stefan sous le regard désespérée de la blonde et de son frère à son égard, C'est Elena, en plus, Lia à sans doute dèja un plan pour sortir Katherine de la tombe, accusa à nouveau le vampire

\- Commence à choisir quels organes je vais t'arracher Stefan, chantonna l'accusée, Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire et pour te montrer ma bonne foi, j'accepte de t'aider .

Les deux frères la regardèrent en la questionnant du regard sur sa subite générositée

\- C'est Elena, fit la blonde en imitant Stefan

-Ne comptez pas sur moi alors, s'énerva Damon

Il s'éloigna alors laissant les deux autres vampires sur le parking. Lia soupira face à l'action du brun avant de se retourner vers Stefan

-Il va revenir, je le connais, Bailla la française, Alors, le plan?

\- Il ya quelqu'un qui peut nous aider !

* * *

Stefan, Lia, Bonnie et Jérémie venaient d'arriver dans la salle d'Alaric et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la sorcière était plus que réticente de voir la blonde après que Stefan leur aient expliqué qui elle était.

-On a 10 minutes, pas plus! Dit le Salvatore

-C'est suffisant! affirma Bonnie

\- Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'est même pas capable d'ouvrir un tombeau grâce un simple petit sort, ricana la blonde en faisant face à une Bennet qui l'a fusillait du regard

Si Bonnie ne l'appréciait pas, Lia, elle, méprisait littéralement les sorcières, les considérants comme des outils au service des vampires ou de folle hystérique se croyant sur puissante car elle savait allumer une bougie sans briquet, Bref des pions dans son jeu.

\- Plus tu attends, plus ton amie a de chance de mourir. Alors dépêches toi de faire bouger ta baguette, Il n'y as que deux personnes qui vivent une éternité ici, clochette, fit malicieusement la vampire

Bonnie lança un regard noir avant de commencer le sortilège: Elle coupa la paume de la main de Jéremie, le sang tombant sur la carte faisant raidir Stefan au possible ce qui n'échappa pas à Lia qui sourit à la vue de ce spectacle qu'elle jugeait pathétique.

-Ici, dit finalement Bonnie

-Pas trop tôt, souffla Lia,

\- Il n'y a pas plus précis?

-Non, c'est le maximum, fit la brune

-Et ça se dit sorcière, s'exaspéra la blonde

\- On peut la trouver grâce aux images satellites, intervint soudainement Jérémie

\- 1 point pour bébé Gilbert, fit ironiquement la vampire, A quoi tu sers déjà Bonnie?

\- On y vas alors, dit Stefan avant que Bonnie est eu le temps de répliquer.

-Je viens aussi, s'exclama l'humain, c'est ma sœur, en plus qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas dans le coup, répondit-il face au regard désapprobateur de Stefan et en pointant Lia du doigt

-Tu permets Stefan? Dit Lia en souriant avant de saisir le col de Jéremie, Ecoute bébé Gilbert, j'ai acceptée de venir, sans moi Stefan meurt avant de pouvoir aperçevoir ta sœur alors maintenant tu te tais, tu ne bouges d'ici et tu cesse de geindre comme un gamin à qui on a volé un bonbon, compris?

Jérémie acquieça rapidement et Lia sourit avant de le lacher et de lui murmurer à l'oreille

-Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas abimer un si jolie visage...

-Vous y aller donc tout seuls? se ressaisis le Gilbert

-Ils ne seront pas seuls... fit une voix que Lia reconnue de suite

-Le fils Prodigue est de retour! dit elle sarcastiquement

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? demanda Stefan

\- C'est Elena... répondit Damon nonchalament

* * *

Le trio était maintenant en voiture, Lia assise à l'arrière fixait son téléphone ce que lui fit remarquer Damon en la voyant à travers le rétroviseur.

-J'ai d'autre amis que toi , lui répondit la blonde

-D'autres personnes arrivent à te supporter? Demanda le brun

-Dit-il alors qu'il a réussi à se faire détester par la moitié des vampires de la planéte qui souhaitent maintenant sa mort!

\- Bien vu **Crevette**... Alaric à plein d'armes, ça va nous être utile. dit-il en regardant Stefan qui tenait l'une de ces armes dans sa main

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda ce dernier

\- Une grenade anti-vampire, remplie de vervaine. Expliqua Lia ce qui lui value des regards curieux des deux frères, J'en ai déjà vu avant c'est tout.

\- Laisse moi deviner, rencard sulfureux avec un chasseur? fit Damon en levant un sourcil

-Et bien tu n'est pas le seul avec qui je prends mon pied **Chaton**! Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

-Nope, mais je suis le meilleur, contra le brun en souriant avec confiance

-C'est discutable chéri ! ria la blonde

La blonde prit alors deux poches de sang de son sac et en tendit une a Damon qui la remercia puis en proposa une à Stefan

-Il ne boit que du sang de Bambi, tu peut la boire, lui dit L'ainée

\- Je vais la boire Lia, Merci. contra le buveur de Bambi amenant les deux autres vampires à se regarder avec étonnement

\- Tu veux être tout fort pour sauver ta belle, c'est mignon, se moqua Damon, Mais je suis la pour te sortir de ton bourbier petit frère, t'inquiétes!

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que je vous met KO tous les deux les mains attachés, remarqua Lia

\- Laisse moi t'attacher alors , dit Damon avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

\- J'en prends un peu tout les jours, fit nonchalamment Stefan

Lia ria puis passa la poche de sang à Stefan en lui souhaitant bonne appétit. Après quelques secondes, Damon demanda néanmoins à Stefan si Elena était au courant

\- Je bois son sang, dit tranquillement le cadet Salvatore comme-çi de rien n'était

-Comme c'est romantique, constata ironiquement Damon

\- Beurk... L'amour Gnangnan. On dirait bien que ton coté bisounours l'emporte toujours sur le coté obscure, soupira la blonde, Comme il me manque le Stefan qui tuait et buvait sans arrêt!

-Quand j'étais comme vous, répliqua le vampire

\- Une belle époque Stefan, Une belle époque... Fit la blonde en levant sa poche comme pour porter un toast

* * *

Une fois arrivé, Stefan se précipita hors du véhicule, amenant Lia à soupirer face à son empressement

-Ou est ce que tu vas comme ça? l'arrêta Damon

\- A ton avis ? répliqua Stefan

\- EUH... Je dirais tout droit vers ta mort,mon cher, dit Lia en sortant à son tour de son siège

\- Ces gens en ont sans doute après Katherine, ils ont donc au moins 500 ans, y aller sans plan, c'est du suicide, s'exaspéra Damon, tu veux vraiment mourir?

\- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, dit Stefan en s'éloignant

\- Tu joue bien le grand frère protecteur Damon, à moins que c'était honnéte, sourit Lia, Allons-y.

Ils suivirent alors Stefan jusqu'à un vieux batiment en ruine, Lia stoppa alors le cadet qui allait entrer à l'intérieur et alla coller son oreille à un mur le plus discrètement possible sous le regard impatient de Stefan.

-Il y a trois vampire plus une humaine,chuchota-t-elle, Elena est donc vivante mais... Ouch!

-Quoi? demanda Stefan, paniqué

\- Un vampire vient de perdre la tête... au sens propre, grimaça la blonde, **Et merde !**

-Tu developpes ? s'impatienta à son tour Damon

\- Elijah est la, répondit anxieusement Lia

-Qui ? questionna Stefan

\- Un originel, soit l'un des vampires les plus vieux d'aujourd'hui, Lui expliqua-t-elle

-Ainsi qu'une de tes connaissances, contra Damon

\- Je ne pense pas que ça est une quelconque importance pour lui maintenant, soupira la française, Il nous faut un plan!

* * *

Elena était piegée: Elijah allait l'emmener, elle ne sais oi et toujours aucun signe de Stefan et Damon. Elle désespérait lorsqu'elle se retouva soudainement contre un mur, Stefan en face d'elle lui faisant signe de garder le silence alors qu'Elijah les menaçait.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais si vous pensez pouvoir me battre, vous vous trompez, c'est impossible...Je vais donc compter jusqu'à trois, dit-il en saisissant un porte-manteau pour en arracher les crochets, Soit vous me rendez la fille, soit des tête vont tomber. Est-ce que l'on c'est compris?

**-La violence, encore et toujours la violence Elie... Tu n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, ** fit une voix qu'Elena ne connaissait pas, en français.

-**Lia... Que fais tu ici ? **s'étonna L'originel

**\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu cette question un millier de fois aujourd'hui,** soupira-t-elle ironiquement, **Tu m'as manquée aussi !**

**-Ou est la fille? **Grogna Elijah

**-Quelle fille? **fit innocement la blond**e, Ah oui ! Le sosie n'est ce pas? Désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser la prendre...**

**-J'aurais préféré êviter ça Lia,**soupira Elijah

L'originel se rua alors sur la blonde qui l'évita de justesse en prenant appuie sur la rembarde des escaliers et lui donna un coup de pied au visage qui le fit lacher son arme. Néanmoins, étant plus vieux qu'elle, Elijah arréta son coup et l'envoya rencontrer le mur juste à coté de la porte d'entrée. Lia se retrouva sur le sol avant d'être soulever par le cou.

-**Tu tuerais celle à qui tu a tout appris Elie,** tenta Lia

\- **Celle que j'ai preparée a la vie de vampire a bien changée**, souffla-t-il

-**Non...Attend, qu'est ce que tu racontes Elie**! s'égosilla Lia en se débattant, **Répond, Tu parles de moi quand j'étais humaine hein?! Que sais tu ?**

-**Désolée ma chère, **fit le vampire en lui brisant la nuque et en la lachant sur le sol. Alors ou est le sosie maintenant, soupira-t-il en reparlant en anglais

\- Je suis la, fit soudainement Elena du haut des escaliers, Ne faites pas de mal à mes amis, ils voulaient m'aider.

\- Lia? Ton amie? s'étonna Elie

-Même si je ne la connais pas, elle a voulu me protéger ! renchérit Elena

Elijah ne put retenir un petit rire face à ce qu'il considérait comme de la naiveté de la part de la brune

-Peu importe combien j'apprécie Lia, je la connais depuis que son éternité à commencer et plus encore alors crois moi... Elle ne se protége qu'elle et elle seul, tu ne dois être qu'un pion pour elle: aussi simple à manipuler qu'à sacrifier. Elle a changée ses priorités depuis sa transformation.. Dit l'originel les yeux dans le vide comme si il se remémorait de vieux souvenir.

-J- Je viens avec vous, juste... Laissez mes amis tranquille, fit finalement Elena en regardant la blonde gisant encore sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu prépares? dit Elijah en se rapprochant de la brune

Elana jeta, complétement paniquée, la grande de vervaine sur l'originel qui commençait à monter les escaliers. Néanmoins, il guérit en quelques secondes et continua sa montée plus rapidement, Stefan apparu alors en lui tirant dessus mais cela ne sembler même pas l'affecter. Le Salvatore se jeta donc sur son adversaire, les faisant tomber au sol. Elijah reprit le dessus mais avant qu'il ne puisse achever Stefan, Damon l'embrocha violemment avec le porte manteau le laissant pour mort sur le mur.

Elena soupira de soulagement puis après que Stefan se soit relever, dévala les escaliers pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle regarda alors Damon qui s'était précipiter sur la blonde pour s'accroupir à coté d'elle. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Elena qui le remercia discrètement, il répondit sur le même ton avant de hausser sa voix

\- Il lui a juste briser la nuque pas vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il alors que Stefan détecter un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix qu'il essayait de cacher

\- Oui, répondit la brune, mais ils ont parlés en français du coup je n'ai pas pu comprendre ce qu'elle disait à Elijah...

Elena fut coupée par Rose, l'un des vampires qui l'avait kidnapée. Cette dernière ecarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'originel mort avant de d'enfuir sans demander son reste. Damon se releva sur le point de la poursuivre, Elena était alors sur le point de le stopper mais la voix de la vampire la devança

\- Laisse-la partir Damon, J'avais une dette envers elle, Dit la blonde en sortant de l'inconsient.

\- Il t'a laissée vivre hein? dit Damon en soupirant, Elena le perçu comme de l'exaspérement alors que Stefan y voyait du soulagement, La mort te favorise encore !

-Les meilleurs partent en premiers mon cher, dit Lia en se relevant grâce à la main que lui tendait l'ainée Salvatore, Je vous enterrerai tous ! fit-elle en riant sombrement et en se tournant vers la brune qui ne les avait pas lacher du regard, Alors tu est la fameuse Elena? Les présentations se feront dans la voiture d'accord? Mieux vaut partir d'ici au plus vite.

La blonde dont Elena ne connaissait même pas le nom s'éloigna alors avec Damon, leurs mains toujours ensemble, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune qui ne put retenir un petit pincement au cœur à cette vue. Elle prit alors la main de Stefan et commença à suivre les deux autres vampire déjà dehors.

* * *

Stefan se serit un verre au bar de la maison Salvatore puis un deuxième qu'il tendit derrière lui sans se retourner

-Tu commence à bien me connaître Stefan, ria Lia en saisissant le verre

\- Tu n'as rien de plus habillé? souffla le brun en détournant le regard de la tenue de la blonde

-Je t'en prie Stefan! Arréte de faire la vierge éffarouchée: Regarder n'est pas tromper, dit-elle malicieusement ( Tenue sur mon profil) avant de faire la moue, Elena n'a pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier d'ailleurs!

\- La faute à qui, soupira le brun

**_Flash-back:_**

**_Durant le chemin du retour, Lia n'avait cesser de pester contre Elijah en français et de questionner Elena pour lui demander ce que lui voulait Elijah avant d'échanger quelques mots avec Damon dans sa langue natale._**

**_-C'est dommage que tu ne comprenne pas le français Stefant, ricana la vampire à quoi Stefan répondit en levant les yeux au ciel._**

**_La blonde soupira face à l'indifférence du cadet avant de se reinterresser à la brune_**

**_-Katherine et toi êtes donc des sosies que tout le monde confond, c'est étrange... fit-elle en déviseagant Elena_**

**_-Oui, on se ressemble vraiment mais je ne suis pas elle, répondit Elena en souriant, _****_Lia lui avait dit être la meilleure amie de Damon et surtout de Katherine mais l_****_a blonde était plutôt agréable avec elle ce qui laissait entrevoir une amitié aux yeux de la brune..._**

**_\- Ah non! Vous n'avez rien en commun ! Dit la blonde en retroussant son nez et en dévisageant Elena de haut en bas, Kate transpire la confiance tandis que toi tu as l'air d'être un bébé sans défense, complétement dépendant et je dis bébé en pensant à celui qui braille tout le temps parce qu'il n'est pas le centre de l'attention. Vraiment pathétique... Peut-être que c'est toi que je devrais appeler Bébé Gilbert finalement. _**

**_OU pas... Elena se pinça les lèvres sous le regard amusé de Lia qui se détourna d'elle avec un sourire satisfait avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Damon, Ignorant royalement la brune assise sur la banquette arrière avec elle._**

**_ Fin_ Flash-back:**

Lia rigola en se rappelant de ce moment mais elle fut stoppée par l'arrivée d'un vampire dans le manoir Salvatore, Stefan et elle se mirent tout de suite en position défensive, lorsque Rose apparu devant eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda le vampire

\- Je n'ai nul part ou aller, nul part ou fuir , Trevor est mort et comme Lia est ici, j'ai pensée que je pourrai aller la voir, répondit Rose

\- Mais je ne veux pas te voir, contra immédiatement la blonde

\- Tu devrais m'écouter et toi aussi Stefan vous avez besoin de mon aide, Lexi m'a dit que tu était du coté des gentils Stefan, insista la nouvelle arrivée

\- Tu connaissais Lexi, s'étonna Stefan

\- Oui Stefan, tout le monde connaît tout le monde ! Génial! Maintenant que veux tu ? Dit Lia sarcastiquement en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson

\- Ce n'est pas fini... Ils viendront chercher Elena. dit Rose

\- Elijah est mort, contra Stefan , la blonde s'étouffant presque à ses paroles.

\- Peut-être, mais les originels vont venir eux. Ils doivent le faire. Pour Lui. expliqua Rose

\- Pour qui? demanda doucement Stefan, Lia étant d'un coup hypnotisée par les paroles de Rose ayant peur de sa réponse

\- Klaus. Répondit Rose

Lia se raidit instinctivement et ne put alors retenir un frisson au son du nom de la personne que Katherine et elle fuyait depuis des siècles maintenant ce qui, heureusement échappa à Stefan mais à Rose.

* * *

**Et Fin! niar niark, qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre. Lia n'est pas tendre avec Elena mais bon elle déteste les gens qui dépendent d'autre personnes. Lia et Elijah? Des idées? Et Klaus, quel lien a-t-il avec Lia? tout un tas de question! Et j'ai déjà mon idée pour que Lia et Damon s'avouent leurs sentiments mais ça n'est pas tout de suite. **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire et qui laissent des commentaire! Je prends tout en considérations alors commenter sans limite, c'est du sport! Sur ceux je vous dis Tschuss les gens! **


	4. Chapitre spécial

** Salut les Gens! OUI j'ai fait une pause, une pause d'1 an, ce qui fait un peu beaucoup... PARDOON mais je suis de retour et je vais essayer de publier avec plus d'assiduité! Pour me faire pardonner un chapitre spécial qui m'a éte demandé par une amie!**

**Alors, Vampire diaries n'est pas à moi parce que sinon Klaroline serait le couple principal! Je ne posséde que Lia et c'est déjà beaucoouupp ( lui dite pas que j'ai dit ça**

* * *

\- J'espère que tu a l'intention de ranger tous ça? soupira Damon

La tête dans son armoire Lia ne cessait de ralait et jurer en français, lançant des vêtements valant quatre salaires sur le sol

-Que fait elle? Demanda Caroline en rentrant dans la pièce à la recherche de Lia

-Cherche un vêtements evidemment ! Se moqua Damon devant l'évidence en quittant la chambre, Moi je pars.

\- Oui, Parce que tu m'a été très utile la, S'exaspéra la française, **MAIS MERDEEE**!

\- Que cherches tu Lia? Je peux t'aider?

\- Je cherche une robe, rouge, style années 20, que j'ai ramené de mon dressing personnel à Paris! Mais bien sur rien à signaler! Grogna Lia

Caroline se mit à la recherche de cette robe dans l'une des nombreuse valise de la française. Au bout de trois , Caroline tomba sur la robe disparu et la montra à Lia pour la confirmation!

-OUI! Enfin, comme quoi tu n'est pas la plus inutile de ton petit scooby-gang! soupira Lia

\- Dire merci te turais? Rala Caroline, Pourquoi vaut elle autant pour toi d'ailleurs, Je veux dire elle est absolument magnifique mais pourquoi autant de valeur?

-Regarde l'étiquette, souria Lia

-Chanel? Tu viens de lancer un sac chanel qui vaut ma maison de l'autre coté de la pièce, remarqua la plus jeune des vampires

\- Oui mais cette robe, dis Lia en la prenant de mains de Caroline et en la tenant sur elle devant le miroir, et une originale! Tu es curieuse heiin?

\- Tu connaissais Coco Chanel? S'exclama Caroline

\- OK! Heure de raconter une histoire ! ricana Lia

* * *

Paris, 1919:

\- Etre entourée par cette élite te plait réellement ?! Il n'y a rien la-bas à part quelque vieux bourgeois voulant nous séduire car "les fleurs les plus belles fanent à nos cotés" ! Est-ce même un compliment de savoir que l'on fait faner des fleurs ?

Katherine Pierce soupira à la centième plaintes de son amie. En effet, Lia et Katherine étaient invitées à passer la soirée chez Cecile Sorel, l'une des plus grandes actrices de la scène parisienne, cette dernière voulant leur faire rencontrer une de ses très chères amis. Lia ne supportant pas les rendez-vous de "l'élite de l'ennuie" se plaignait depuis le début du trajet, forcant à Katherine à ignorer sa soudaine envie de la lancer hors de la caléche. A 126 ans maintenant, son amie ne supportait toujours pas les grandes réunions aristocrates. Katherine soupira une nouvelle fois avant de la prévenir que de toute façon ,elles étaient arrivées et que si elle comptait raler pendant toute la soirée, elle l'aiderait à se pendre maintenant avec grand plaisir .

-Hahaha! ricana ironiquement la blonde devant le sourire amusée de Katherine, De toute manière ce corset aura ma peau avant toi! Je ne peux même plus respirer et mes organes vont finir par me sortir du corps. Allons-y Kate, plus vite aurons nous fait acte de présence et plus vite nous pourrons partir !

Lia sortit rapidement de la caléche, Katherine ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle voulant partir de cette réception au plus vite et suivi la française aussi rapidement que cette dernière.

* * *

\- Cecile ! Quel Plaisir! Tu es resplendissante! Souria Lia en embrassant son hôte, même si elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça la personne, elle ne pouvait dénier que Cecile avait un réel talent de comédienne.

-Et vous alors ? souria l'actrice en allant saluer Katherine à son tour, Toujours aussi fraiche. Le temps n'a donc aucune emprise sur vous ? Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Il nous évite , que veux tu ? ricana Katherine en croisant le regard moqueur de la vampire blonde

Les jeunes femmes allèrent s'installer sous les regards déjà charmeurs des hommes présent dans la salle. Les jeunes femmes ne purent s'empécher de les détailler à la recherche d'un posible repas futur.

-Je voulais que vous rencontriez une de mes amies! Elle a un véritable talent dans la mode et fait sensation à Deauville! Elle pourrait vous faire des tenues ! se réjouit Cécile en les rejoignant sur le sofa.

-Et ou est donc cette génie de la couture ma chère ? se renseigna Katherine

Lia but une gorgée de son thé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation: si cette créatrice voulait lui faire une tenue, mieux valait pour elle qu'elle soit confortable, comme celle des hommes qui eux n'avait aucune obligation de soufrir à cause d'un surplus de dentelle et un corset. Damon se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de sa tendance à porter ses chemises et même des fois pantalons, certes trop grand mais au combien confortable ! Lia sourit à ce souvenir: ce n'est pas comme çi elle avait gardait les habits de Damon sur elle bien longtemps cette nuit-la .

\- A quoi penses tu ? fit Katherine en la sortant de ses pensées

\- A ce maudit corset que Madelaine à trop sérré, une vraie torture. Et Cecile? dit la blonde pour changer de sujet

\- Partit accueillir de nouveaux venues, sans doute son amie couturière avec "Tant de talent", imita Katherine avec une voix haut perchée qui fit rire Lia avant qu'elle ne s'arrete au retour de l'hôte, accompagnée d'une invitée

\- Katherine, Lia, Laissez moi vous présenter Gabrielle Chanel...

\- Appelez-moi Coco je vous prie, coupa la femme en souriant avec insolence

Les deux vampires ne tardèrent pas à l'inspecter du regard. Plutôt maigre, brune assez banale , Coco, comme elle voulait qu'on l'appele ne fit d'abord pas grande impression physiquement sur ses interlocutrices. Néanmoins ces-derniere approuvèrent d'un regard sur sa tenue et son caractére: robe lui arrivant au milieu des molets, plutôt garçonne et faite d'un tissu rappelant les habits de sport des hommes.

\- Et bien Coco, commença Lia, Cecile nous a fait toute une éloge sur vous et vos talents en matière d'habits.

\- Votre tenue... Est ce vous qu'il l'avait crée? se rensigna alors Katherine en faisant signe à la styliste de s'asseoir avec elle sur le fauteuil d'en face

\- En effet, Coco fait tout elle même ! affirma Cecile en s'asseyant sur le canapé ou était les deux amies, trop près au goût de Lia qui lui demanda si il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle aille voir ses autres invités

-Mais non il comprendront, s'exclama un peu trop fort pour les vampire la comédienne

\- Cecile, dit d'un coup Lia en prenant un ton plus froid, Tes invités vont se sentir délaissés... Va les voir. termina-t-elle en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots.

Coco regarda les deux femmes, toute deux d'une beauté indéniable : Tout était mis en valeurs chez elles. Leur auras mystérieuse n'échappait à personne dans la pièce et pourtant La styliste ne put s'empécher de les comparer à des prédateurs, des lionnes prétent à chasser. Coco retena un frisson qui confirmait ses doutes quand Cecile, pourtant peu obeissante, fit exactement ce que Lia lui avait ordonée.

\- Coco? Vous semblait pâle ? fit la brune, Katherine si elle se souvenait bien en la sortant de ses pensée.

-Oh! Tout va bien, merci. sourit Coco avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, vous habitez à Paris ? se renseigna-t-elle

-Nous habitons la ou nous le voulons selon le temps ma chère, s'amusa Lia en appelant l'un des serveurs, Mais Paris est une ville avec tant de secrets que je ne peux m'empecher de l'aimer!

\- Je préfere personellement les villes comme New York, mais il est vrai que la mode parisienne et l'attitude française reste l'une de mes préferés!

\- Vous n'etes donc pas française ? Vous n'avez aucun accent Katherine...

\- Je suis française de naissance Coco, mais Katherine a longtemps fait retourner dans leur tombes, les plus grands poétes comme Baudelaire, Voltaire et j'en passe,

-Devons nous parler de la fois ou tu a littéralement mordu du Rimbaud , contra Katherine comme si elle disait une blague, qui n'avait aucune chute pour Coco avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation, Je vais néanmoins devoir quitter Paris pour Chicago dans très peu de temps. Il s'agit la de ma derniere soirée avec les élites parisiennes.

\- Et vous Lia? Partez vous aussi? questionna la couturière.

-Oh non! Un de mes très cher ami va me tenir compagnie, fit Lia avec ce que Coco interpréta comme de l'excitation, et je tiens d'ailleurs à ce qu'il vous rencontre ! Vous êtes une femme des plus intéressantes!

-On me le dit souvent, se moqua amicalement Coco en oubliant ses ressentiment passée

\- Et avec raison, approuva Katherine en levant son verre suivit par Lia puis Par Coco pour trinquer!

* * *

\- Au plaisir de vour revoir Coco, grâce à vous notre soirée n'était pas si ennuyeuse que cela ! Malgré ce diable de corset, fit nonchalament la blonde devant la caléche

-Si le critére est l'ennuie, c'est à moi de vous remercier, Katherine, Lia, plaisanta-t-elle, ne dites vous pas au revoir à Cecile?

\- Elle s'en remettra, et si nous allons la voir maintenant... Quand sortirons d'ici ? Je pars dans deux jours pour les Etats-Unis, Cecile pourrait me faire rater mon bateau, sourit moqueusement Katherine en montant dans leur transport, Au plaisir alors Mademoiselle Coco !

\- Je tiens à ce que vous me faissiez une robe mais rien que pour moi, à mon image, ma chère ! demanda alors Lia, des étoiles dans le yeux

-Je peux passer chez vous si cela vous convient? N'aviez vous pas un ami à me faire rencontrer? approuva Coco malicieusement

\- Alors dans six jours à 13h ! fit la blonde sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à des négociation en montant à son tour à bord, Cecile se fera une joie de vous donner l'adresse!

Coco regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de retourner dans ce milieu si conventionelle et renfermé. Ces femmes l'avait toute chamboulée: à la fois exantrique, franche et mysterieuse, secrete. Katherine et Lia était pleine de contradiction mais elles l'avaient inspirés et elle ne put empécher un autre frisson s'emparer d'elle, mais cette fois-çi un frisson d'excitation et de mystére.

* * *

Lia se reveilla ce matin plutôt grincheuse: Katherine était partit il y a maintenant 2 jours, la laissant seule, sans oublier Damon qui se faisait désirer. Elle ronchonna et s'habilla d'une des chemises que le brun oubliait souvent après ses visites. Elle descendit les escaliers de son hôtel particulier pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuné preparée par la domestique, Madelaine. Lia s'installa en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaude matinal en lisant la gazette du matin que lui avait tendu Madelaine.

-Vous avez passez une bonne nuit Mademoiselle ? se renseigna cette-dernière en posant des brioches près des croissants et des pains au chocolats sur la table

\- Pas mauvaise...Mais que font ses brioches ici Madelaine? rala la blonde, Vous savez que je n'en mange jamais !

La domestique allait s'excuser et se justifier quand une voix le fit pour elle

\- Pardonne la... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin alors quand je suis arrivé, Madelaine m'a demandée ce qui me ferait plaisir

\- Et voila la raison de ses brioches sur la table, Chaton ? sourit Lia s'en se donner la peine de se retourner vers l'entrée de sa salle à manger.

Damon Salvatore, en habit de l'époque, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte souriant de toute ses dents à la vue de son amie habillée seulement de l'une de ses chemises ce qui ne tardat pas à lui faire remarquer

-Je ne comptait pas sortir aujourd'hui, et maintenant que tu est la, je pense fort ne pas pouvoir mettre un pied dehors, Damon.

Lia le regarda et lui fit signe de s'installer à la table. Le brun, toujours souriant s'asseya à ses coté et commença à déjeuner à son tour dans un silence apaisant, même si il ne se l'avourait jamais.

\- Pas trop dur sans moi, tu as du te sentir seul ?ricana Damon en brisant le silence de la table.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis une personne sociable, Repondit la blonde d'un air faussement outré, Une amie doit passer demain d'ailleurs !

-Rappelle moi comment tu différencie tes amis de tes repas ? Remarqua sarcastiquement le vampire

\- De la même manière que toi. Elle est styliste , je lui ai demandé de me faire une robe, rien de plus.

\- C'est une question d'intérêt alors? sourit innocement Damon

\- Mon cher, tu me blesses énormément ! Tu sais à quel point j'apprecie les valeurs de l'amitiè, Dramatisa-t-elle, Que compte tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Et bien je comptais passer a journée allonger... ou pas, selon ton envie Crevette .

\- Programme assez simpliste Chaton... ricana la blonde

\- Il est plus intérressant quand nous sommes nus, sourit-il pervesement avant de vite l'effaçer lorsque la blonde quitta la table pour l'étage en remerciant Madelaine.

\- Je dois prendre un bain et toi tu dois te détendre après ton voyage: Tu préfères eau moussante ou claire? ria malicieusement Lia avant de courir vers sa salle de bain, poursuivit par le brun.

* * *

Coco respira un grand coup devant la porte de l'hotel particulier de Lia, ses croquis sous le bras, elle sonna et se retrouva devant une petite femme au cheveux brun coiffés dans un chignon à l'apparence maternelle et ayant dans la cinquantaine.

\- Mademoiselle Chanel, par ici je vous prie. Mademoiselle vous attendra dans le grand salon

Coco la remercia et la suivit, regardant les peintures au mur qui ressemblait, pour certaines, à si méprendre à des originaux, les tapis perses sans doute de qualité et des statues d'époque tout cela dans un décor et une atmosphére d'aristocratie sans être étouffant.

-Mademoiselle Chanel ? fit la voix de la domestique qui lui demandait visiblement quelque chose

\- Euh Oui?

\- Je voulais savoir ce que vous voudrait boire ?

\- Une tasse de thé sera parfait, merci.

La domestique hocha la tête en souriant gentiment , Coco s'installa alors dans un des fauteuil du salon posant ses croquis sur la table de syle Louis XIV avant de laisser son regard tomber sur l'impressionnante bibliothéque ou Candide cotoyait Madame Bovary (A/N : Pas vrai Kata !).

\- Vous êtes l'amie styliste de Lia je présumme.

Coco sursauta à la voix masculine, et se retrouva en face d'un homme qui avait visiblement oublié ce qu'était une chemise, Elle haussa un sourcil puis lui répondit d'une voix affirmé

\- En effet, et vous êtes...?

Damon ne put s'empécher de sourire devant cette femme, comprenent rapidement ce qui plut à Lia : l'air hautain de la petite brune qui ne se laissait pas démonter par son absence de haut et ses habits feminins bien que très peu conventionelle, ne pouvait que lui rappelait la blonde et som manque d'égard vis à vis de l'étiquette.

\- Damon Salvatore, dit-il en s'asseyant d'une manière plus que détendue sur le sofa avec son verre à la main, Je suis l'un des plus vieux amis de Lia qui tenait à ce que je vous rencontre Mademoiselle Chanel, Elle devrai descendre dans quelque secondes.

\- Coco, Appelez moi Coco je vous prie, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air surpris du brun, Si vous êtes amis avec Lia, vous connaissez sans doute Ka...

\- Coco, quelle Plaisir, La coupa Lia en arrivant accompagné de la petite domestique poussant son chariot de thé et de patisserie, Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Très Bien, Je vois que tu a fait la connaissance de Damon, qui va d'ailleurs allez mettre une chemise, n'est ce pas?

\- Tu ne te plaignais pas hier , ricana le brun en sortant de la pièce

\- Excuse-le , Il n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, soupira Lia en s'asseyant sur le sofa ou Damon la précedait

\- Moi non plus, sourit Coco , Vous n'êtes que tous les deux alors ?

\- Oui, Damon est arrivé hier de Moscou. Néanmoins, je te demanderai de ne pas parler de Katherine en présence de Damon, dit-elle en mimant le nom sur ses lêvres, Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien vois-tu .

-Bien sur, Ils ont tout deux une forte personnalité, acquieça Coco, Mais la tienne doit être pire pour les supporter. Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Ou bien est-ce moi qui la supporte? se moqua Damon en revenant, avec une chemise sur le dos cette fois, de qui parlez vous medames?

\- Toi et André voyons, Il est passé et m'a accompagné a la soirée ou j'ai rencontré Coco .

\- Charmante personne, continua moqueusement la styliste en voyant l'étincelle de jalousie furtive dans l'oeil de Damon, Commençons nous Lia ?

\- Avec plaisir, ria la concerné, Tu restes pour la séance Chaton ?

\- Désolée mais je suis attendue ailleurs pour une buvette entre "amis", je te vois après Crevette. Coco, c'était un plaisir, dit Damon en lui baisant la main avant d'embrasser Lia sur le cou et de quitter l'endroit.

Lia secoua la tête avec un soupir amusé comme si Damon lui avait raconté une bonne blague que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre puis se pencha sur les croquis de robe de Coco.

\- Allons-y avant qu'il ne revienne, sinon, On en aura pour la nuit entière.

* * *

Damon rentra de sa promenade dans les rues de Paris au coucher du soleil , rassasié et assez joyeux ce que lui fit rapidement remarquer la blonde assise dans la salle à manger, croquis des robes de son amis à la main.

\- Mon cher frère aurait perdu le contrôle et serait devenu un tueur assoiffé de sang, littéralement !

\- Et cela te met de si bonne humeur ? dit septiquement Lia sans se donner la peine de lever le regard

\- Chacun ses soucis ! Chicago parle déja d'un nouveau Jack l'éventreur qui terrorise les rues de la ville! Tu comptes rester pencher sur ses dessins toute la nuit? Je viens d'arriver et j'ai déjà l'impression que tu te lasses de moi... pleunircha faussement le Salvatore en embrassant la blonde sur la nuque

\- Je pensai qu'elle n'était qu'une créatrice faussement avant-gardiste qui tenté de se démrquer en supprimant quelque corset mais ce qu'elle fait... c'est pratiquement de l'art.

\- Est-ce une impression ou bien tu es réellement impressioné : Elle a du culot, oui ainsi qu'une attitude mais de la à dire que c'est de l'art ! rala le brun mécontent d'être ignoré

\- Damon, Damon, Damon ... La mode, le style, l'attitude: tout ça se travaille, c'est un art que très peu de personnes ont et si ils l'ont, très peu le maitrisent mais cette Gabrielle Chanel... Elle m'a plus que surprise aussi bien dans sa manière de voir les choses que de les concevoirs. expliqua la blonde en soupirant

\- Et tu a fait ton choix parmis ses propositions ? Personnellement j'apprécie beaucoup celui-çi, fit Damon en pointant l'un des dessins

\- Il s'agit de son alternative au sous-vétement et corset trop serrés, dit la blonde, Il n'y pas assez de tissus pour faire une robe et tu le sais .

-Justement... ricana le vampire en quittant la salle, je vais me laver au cas ou cela t'interesserai plus que tes futurs habits inexistants.

\- Elle est venue prendre mes mensurations et choisirs la ou les tenues à faire , s'exaspéra Lia

\- Pour les mensuration, Coco aurait tout simplement pu me le demander ! ricana le brun en évitant la chaussure que la blonde lui lança.

Lia soupira une nouvelle fois devant les gamineries du Salvatore avant de retourner étudier les croquis avec attention et en pariculier une robe de soirée qui d'après ce qu'elle voyait marquait ses courbes plus que cela était autorisée dans la bonne société parisienne. Un sourire paisible apparu sur son visage. L'un de ses rares sourires ou elle ne pensait pas à survivre et courir loin d'un vampire psychopate de 1000, Lia soupira à cette pensée avant de mettre les croquis de coté sur la table et saisir la lettre reçu plus tôt en présence de Coco qui avait remarquait l'air tendu de Lia à la vue de l'enveloppe

\- Madelaine ? appela la blonde

\- Oui Mademoiselle ?

\- Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous plus tôt ce soir.

\- Etes vous sur ? Je ne voudrais pas dépasser les limites, mais vous me semblez ailleurs, si je peux vous être utile en quoique ce soit Mademoiselle, dites-le moi. dit maternellement la petite brune

\- Je te remercie mais... tout va bien, rentre rejoindre tes jumelles et dis leur bonjour de ma part . fit la vampire avec un sourire sans joie

La domestique hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne soirée à la blonde qui le lui rendit avant de quitter le domicile . Lia se crispa ensuite sur la chaise face à la lettre avant de l'ouvrir et de se tendre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Son informateur lui apprenait que Klaus s'était trouvé un ami dans la personne de Stefan Salvatore qui grâce à son frère, connaissait sa localisation. Bien que cette information est encore échappée à Klaus, Le risque était présent et la lettre lui demandait d'être prête à quitter le continent si jamais l'originel avait l'envie de la voir.

\- Un probleme ?

Lia sursauta et cacha rapidement la lettre sous la pile de dessins avant de sentir les cheveux mouillé de Damon sur son cou

\- Je peux sentir ta détresse de l'étage. Dit t-il en l'embrassant

\- Ma détresse ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Une princesse qui attend son prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, ricana Lia

\- Non, Pour quelqu'un qui à désespérément besoin de penser à autre chose que ses soucis au risque de voir des rides apparaître sur son front, sourit Damon toujours niché dans le cou de la blonde

\- Ne sois pas si dur Chaton... Tu n'est pas si vieux, il ya encore des restes à sauver... Monte, je te rejoins dès que les croquis sont rangés .

\- Oh non, Assez d'attente! Tu montes avec moi ! Ria le Salvatore en saisissant Lia sur son épaule

\- Je pourrais te mettre par terre en deux secondes, s'amusa la blonde

-Si tu me voulais par terre, je serai par terre !

\- C'est vrai chaton et tu le sais !

\- Mais je ne suis pas sur le sol! contra-t-il moqueusement en montant les escaliers

\- Encore ! Lui repondit le rire cristallin de la vampire toujours en sac à patate sur l'épaule de Damon, Je suis d'humeur génereuse ce soir !

\- Je n'en doute pas !

* * *

Au même instant, dans un appartement typiquement parisien, Coco commençait la découpe de la robe que Lia avait choisit pour tester ses capacités. La robe plutot courte pour la bienséance de cette époque, soit au dessous du genoux de 1cm, mais qui permet une grande liberté de mouvement, une ceinture compençait l'absence de corsage et marquée la taille tout ça dans un bordeau rouge sang couleur qui c'était imposée à elle lorsqu'elle pensait à Lia ,

-Bonsoir ma chère,

-Igor, comment était ta journée? s'exclama joyeusement la couturière en voyant le compositeur, Igor Starvinsky, rentrer dans son atelier

-Calme et la tienne?

\- Je suis allée voir une jeune femme qui est intéressé dans mon travail, regardes, qu'en penses tu?

\- Rouge hein? Je me demande quelle genre de femme ton amie est...

\- Igor... Si tu la voyais... Elle et ses amies, Damon et Katherine, commença Coco

\- Attend, Damon, comme dans Damon Salvatore, Ton amie s'appelle Lia n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui tu la connais? s'étonna la brunette

\- Damon et elle sont deux grands mécenes de l'opéra, très peu conventionnel ces deux la...

\- Lia veut une tenue plus "Libre mais élégante", le rouge lui irait bien je trouve... Couleur chaude et pourtant dangereuse, comme un secret trop bien gardée, murmura Coco, Tu sais quelque choses pas vrai?

\- Coco... Soupira Igor stravinsky, Ecoute moi, Damon, Lia, Katherine, ils ont des secrets c'est vrai, et je peux te promettre que si tu restes dans leurs bon papiers, tu les connaitras mais, ils sont sombre et... j'en ai déjà trop dit

\- Ou pas assez Igor! s'écria la femme

\- Lia t'apprécie, tu as du talent et les personnes de sa nature,... Ils aiment le talent , les gens qui bousculent les conventions, si ta robe lui plait, crois moi avec eux à tes cotés rien ne t'arretera a Paris, dans le monde et même dans l'Histoire de la mode, expliqua le compositeur, je te laisse travailler maintenant,

La couturière hocha la tête en regardant son amant quitter la pièce et soupira, pensive et curieuse, ces personnes, qui était-elles vraiment?

* * *

\- Je l'A-DO-RE ! s'écria la blonde en tournant sur elle-même sur un petit podium en face du miroir, Damon regarde moi ça!

Le brun sourit en voyant la réaction enfantine de Lia face à ce nouveau vetement, faisant tournoyer la jupe sans répis

\- Le tissu est fait pour que tu puisse aussi bien marcher que courir, sans jamais te préocuper d'une chute, expliqua Coco, soulagé de la réaction positive de sa cliente

\- Et la couleur ? interrogea Damon, Rouge n'est pas une couleur discrete non?

\- Non mais je trouvai que le rouge s'accordait bien avec la personnalité de Lia... attirante et pourtant remplie de mystère.

-Tu es très perspicace Coco, vif d'esprit et talantueuse ! s'esclaffa la blonde, Tu es amie avec Igor Stravinsky, non?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait tous les deux grâce à l'Opéra de Paris et... que vous aviez de très sombres secrets... hésita la couturière

Les deux vampires se regardèrent, se partageant une conversation silencieuse avant que Lia hoche la tête et Damon hausse les épaules

\- Tu dois être curieuse alors? ricana Lia devant l'air dubitaif de la brunette, Très bien je te dirai tout mais a une seule condition !

\- Laquelle?

\- Je veux un ensemble avec un pantalon! J'en ai marre de toujours devoir porter une robe, sobre mais glamour puis il me faut de nouveaux sous-vétements, blanc en soi, mais sans dentelles! Ca me gratte! OOOH un chapeau serait bien aussi, je te laisse gerer cela! fit malicieusement Lia en se retournant face au miroir, Damon, un nouveau costume ne te ferai pas de mal non plus !

\- Et pour quand vous faudra-t-il tout cela? s'enquit Coco

\- Damon et moi devons partir pour Londres dans 3 semaines pour le mariage de deux de nos amis . Donc, tu as exactement 3 semaines, et si nous sommes heureux de ton travail, nous te dirons tout avant de partir ! Marché conclus ?

Coco acquieca, determinée et disant au revoir, couru se mettre au travail, partit de chez Lia .

\- Tu es cruelle Lia, la pauvre est surchargée, soupira dramatiquement Damon

\- Dis moi qui a demandé a Igor de creer un ballet complétement différent, d'un tout nouveuax genre et qui doit "choquer et provoquer ces aristocrates coincées du cul" ?

\- Tu l'a adoré ce ballet ! Tu comptes t'admirer encore longtemps?

\- Sortons ce soir Chaton! Cette robe va faire fureur ! rigola puérilement la blonde, Je veux faire en sorte que ces vieux coincés s'étouffent en me voyant ! La chasse risque d'être amusante!

\- Va chercher ton manteau crevette, je suis affamé! ricana le vampire

\- Oh un manteau! Je savais que j'avais oublier de lui demander autre chose! soupira-t-elle

\- Tu es cruelle, ricana Damon avant de quitter l'hotel particulier, bras dessus bras dessous.

* * *

-AAAAARH

Coco, poussa un crie de frustration devant son travail, rien n'allez , trop simple, trop extravagant, trop long... Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine pour finir les commandes de Lia et Damon, mais elle se retrouvait maintenant au pied du mur, sans idée pour l'ensemble de Lia. Un pantalon... mais lequel ?

-AAaah... C'est sans espoir, je suppose que je vais rester dans l'ignorance et le noir... Rala la couturière

-Tu devrais sortir, Fit une voix.

-Igoor, je n'ai pas le temps, il ne me reste plus que une semaine pour un chemisier, un chapeau, un pantalon...

\- L'inspiration n'est pas ce qui manque, mais coincés entre quatre murs tu ne l'a verra pas. Fais un tour au parc, on ne sait jamais.

-BIEN! Mais si j'échoue et que je reste sans réponses sur Lia, je t'assure que je torturerais pour les avoir, s'écria la brunette en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Je n'en doute pas!

Claquant la porte, Coco prit la direction du parc des tuileries, se laissant bercer par les bruits de la ville. Regardant en l'air elle ne vit pas le garçon qui jouant à la balle la bouscula.

-Désolée Mdame!

-Ah euh oui, Pardon. Fit distraitement la brune en posant le regard sur l'enfant, sans doute de classe moyenne voire pauvre, avant d'étudier ses vêtements. Un pantalon marron avec des bretelles, un chapeau mal mit, une chemise blanche devenu noir puis un coup de génie la frappa!

-OOOOh Merci! Merci! Tiens va t'acheter ce que tu veux! s'écria Coco en tendant une liasse de billet à l'enfant et en s'éloignant précipitament sous les remerciements du garçon!

* * *

Six jours plus tard, Coco frappa à la porte de l'Hôtel particulier de Lia, boites à la main

-Mademoiselle Chanel, Bonjour, permettait moi de vous aider et de vous debarrasser, l'accueilla la domestique, Madeleine si ses souvenirs étaient justes. Mademoiselle Lia est dans le salon.

La remerciant Coco se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué avec déjà moins de boites, au son de la sonate a la lune de Beethoven. Dans le salon, Lia, au piano faisait preuve d'une incroyable viruosité et Damon, allongé sur le sofa l'écoutait tout en lisant un livre, Macbeth, édition originale si elle l'avait bien morceau s'interrompit brusquement et Lia accueillit la brunette.

-Coco ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir, tu sembles incroyablement fatigué! assied-toi donc! s'écria la blonde en quittant le piano, Pose donc ses boites sur la tables, Madeleine du thé s'il-te-plait.

-Et du scotch! rajouta Damon, contraint de laisser une place à Lia par cette-dernière et en posant son livre, Alors Coco, qu'est ce donc que tous cela, pointa-t-il

-Les vêtements que vous avez commandés: un costume, des sous-vêtements, et un ensemble, pantalon,chemisier et chapeau! cita la couturière

-OOOOh voyons voir ça! souria impatiement la blonde , Je vais tout de suite les essayer! Toi aussi Damon, allez!

-Tyran...

Soupirant, Damon se leva DONC et disparu avec la boite contenant son costumes, Lia demanda à Coco de patientez et disparu joyeusement à son tour laissant cette-dernière seul avec Madeleine.

\- Vous travaillez pour Lia depuis longtemps? Demanda Coco pour engager la conversation

\- 23 ans, Mademoiselle, répondit gentiment la domestique

23 ans... Coco fit rapidement le calcul, Lia d'après Cécile était agé de 19 ans et était une riche orpheline,impossibledonc que Madelaine est travaillé pour elle 23 années, perplexe la discussion continua.

\- Je ne la connais que depuis peu, comment est-elle tout les jours? Hésita Chanel

\- Elle est du genre a toujours avoir ce qu'elle désire, snob, égoiste , rigola doucement la domestique, mais entre nous,Mademoiselle Chanel, elle est juste une enfant qui a du grandir trop vite...

\- Mais qui peut encore s'occuper d'elle ! s'exclama Lia en rentrant dans la pièce avec Damon

Tout deux était simplement parfait: Damon dans un costume traditionelle des années 20 qui lui allait parfaitement et Lia, à son bras, avec un pantalon haut noir a bouton doré et à bretelles, accompagné d'une chemise blanche qui bien que ample la mettait encore en valeur, et sur sa tête un chapeau inspiré des bérets traditionelles bleu foncée.

-Je supose que tu dois attendre impatiemment notre verdict Coco, ricana la blonde, Je dois dire que ce choix est surprenant, rien à voir avec les smoking traditionel. Mais il semblerait que tu est remplis ta part du marche! Cet ensemble est parfait ! OOOh Mary et Elizabeth vont être folle de jalousie!

-Elizabeth est la mariée Lia, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas enerver une mariée lors de son grand jour, ricana Damon

\- Elle s'en remettra! Il semblerait que ce soit à nous de remplir notre part du contrat non Coco? Que veux tu savoir? demanda joyeusement Lia

\- Madelaine m'a dit qu'elle travaillait pour toi depuis 23 ans... Tu en as 19... Et je sais que tu n'a aucun parents, aucun nom de famille,d'ou viennent donc toutes ses richesses? Ce n'est pas logique, donc j'aimerais savoir: Qui êtes vous vraiment?

\- Maligne n'Est-ce pas ? ironisa Damon

\- En effet, Maligne, un peu trop pour son propre bien je dirais, soupira Lia, Dis moi Gabrielle Coco Chanel, sais tu ce qu'est un vampire ?

\- Sois plus direct encore! Se moqua le brun

\- Oui mais.. Ca n'existe pas je veux dire vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Tu es intelligente Coco, ne renie pas la vérité, dit Lia

Coco se figea: Une aura sombre mais attirante, les commentaires de Katherine sur des poétes mort il ya des siècles de cela, Sur la morsure, Un livre datant du 16e siècle, tout une bibliothéque venant du 16e siècle enfait remarqua la brune en observant les livres dans le salon. Après s'être calmé, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença à parler

-Donc vous êtes des vampires?

\- Oui, fit Lia

-Qui boivent du..sang?

-Evidemment, fit Damon

\- Mais qui ne brule pas au soleil?

\- En réalité, nous brulons mais avec ces bijoux que tu vois ici, Nous sommes comme qui dirait protégés. Expliqua Lia

\- Et l'ail ? Les cercueils? Les miroirs, enfait non je t'ai vue dans un miroir! Les croix?

-Légende, Légende et... , Laissa en suspension Lia

-Légende ! finit Damon

-Je vois... Et qu'elle était ton but avec moi? Demanda Coco sans baisser les yeux

\- Avoir des vêtements, dit Lia en haussant les épaules

\- Quoi ? S'étonna la brune

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu as du talent et une envie de changement! L'éternité peut être d'un ennuie, alors quand on tombe sur un talent comme le tien, un caractère comme le tien, on l'aide et fome un lien, car il marque l'Histoire! expliqua Lia

\- Tu t'attendais a une phrase comme " Pour mieux savourer ton sang" n'est ce pas ? Se moqua Damon

\- Et maintenant? Que voulez vous de moi? questionna Chanel

\- T'aider, dit Lia avant de s'expliquer devant l'air surpris de la styliste, Tu t'es prouvé, comme ton ami Igor, c'est pourquoi je vais devenir une des principales actionnaires de ton entreprise! Rien ne pourra t'arréter et je pourrais continuer à te commander des habits! J'ai beaucoup de relation aussi bien humaines que vampires, ce qui fait encore plus de client que tu en a maintenant! Marché conclus?

* * *

\- Et elle l'a accepté? demanda Caroline assise sur le lit de Lia

\- Evidemment! Elle devint une de mes plus proches amies avec Katherine, fit Lia en se maquillant et en donnant la touche finale à sa tenue, Je suis encore une actionnaire de chanel aujourd'hui, et Karl Lagarfeld me considére même comme une des fondatrices! A présent, je dois y aller! Je compte sur toi pour nettoyer ce bazar Car !

\- QUOI ? Attend tu n'est pas sérieuse ! S'écria cette dernière

\- Prend 8 bijoux de ton choix.

\- Considére le ménage comme fait Lia!

Ricanant, Lia sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers Damon qui l'attendait dans l'entrée de la maison Salvatore.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les années 20 **Chaton, **pas toi? dit la blonde en prenant le bras que Damon lui proposé ironiquement

\- Te voir dans cette robe me les faits aimer **Crevette** ! Maintenant dépêchons nous car si nous sommes en retard à sa fête, Elizabeth Tudors va avoir notre peau !

* * *

**FIN! Je tiens a dire que tout n'est pas historiquement correcte sur coco. Merci à ma Chica caliente de cette idée! Et pardoon encore pour ce retard inexcusable que vous allez quand même excuser par ce que vous êtes gentils Hein? Suivez l'histoire et laissez des commentaires et je vous envoie Damon par poste ! TCHUSS LES GENS**


End file.
